The Wolf Within A Journey
by LadyAkiraRose
Summary: A young woman learns an old friend is back in town and that he will finally be able to help tame her inner wolf that has been tormenting her. Hints of citrusy goodness if you are patient.
1. Discovery

**Discovery**

A woman sits encircled by candles, a bowl of incense, The silent smoke curling upwards, her rhythmic breathing taking the scent deep into her lungs as she cleared her mind. She called silently to the beast that dwelt within her, the she-wolf. She could feel the black furred form lift her head at her call, her ice blue eyes startling against her dark fur. She padded out on silent paws, her ears perked forward, tail neutral.

They never truly got along, the woman and her wolf, and it was time to come to an understanding, of sorts.

With a lunge, the wolf materialized into the circle of candles, sitting in front of the woman, her head cocked to one side. It's about time. The woman smiled at the feeling inside her head, which translated into words.

"Well you left me no choice after you ran like that. Didn't really give me time to fully come into my mind again." The wolf huffed, her tail tocking.

_What was I supposed to do? He wasn't what I needed. _With a wolf snort she laid down. _At least not what we **thought** I would need._

"You know Bara's back in town right?" The woman knew that that would catch the wolfess's interests.

Her ears perked forward again, her tail lifting in interest, the feeling of curiosity mixed with mostly suppressed excitement. There were no need for words to be formed, for both aspects were happy to know that a dear and old friend was slightly back in the mural of their lives. The wolf only had met glimpses of the wolf that lived inside of the human counterpart that was the woman's old friend.

"Would you promise me one thing?" The woman asked, watching the wolf's expressive body language intently. The she wolf shifted and licked her chops, her fur shivering as she shivered away a nonexistent bug. Taking that as an acquiescence to at least try, the woman presses onwards. "Try to behave at least as best you can until he can help us."

The wolfess gave a lupine shrug. She wasn't going to promise anything, and the woman knew that that was the best that she could get out of her, at least right now. The woman opened her arms, an invitation and acceptance. The she-wolf stood and walked over to face the woman, the scent of forest, fall and fresh turned earth filling the woman's nose before the wolf seemed to walk through her, back into the den where she stayed.


	2. Communication and Doubts

**Comunication**

It would be at least another month before the woman could meet her old friend. The she wolf would pace inside her as they talked, wandering as close to the surface as the woman allowed her. She sent her reactions to the woman, and normally she would laugh and relay those reactions to him.

Rose, for that was the woman's name, was thrilled to be speaking to her old friend Edward again, as he had been one of her first good friends in middle school. Granted, he had his faults; the primary one being that he tended to be a pathological liar. But it was something that she was used to coming from him; she didn't particularly like it, but she was used to it. They would chat, text, and instant message back and forth, laughing, reminiscing and sending pithy comments back and forth over the lines.

One thing she seriously doubted about him was whether he would truly make an effort to come and visit her when he came down for the holiday. Though he swore up and down that he would make the effort, she was already preparing herself for getting hurt.

She also felt at times that he was more interested in helping to 'tame' her unruly wolf than reconnecting. But a small part of her reminded her that she still wished for some sort of completion of what had happened that one night in high school; the night that she sat astride his lap after a song and kissed him, the thrill of victory singing through her veins.

A half smile spreads across her visage as she recalled it, a sly look in her eyes.

_The song had ended and flowed into another one seamlessly, though they were already walking off the small wooden dance floor. _

_He pulled out a chair for her as well as for himself and they sat down, breathing heavily and smiling. Her head swirled and danced with the thrill of dancing with him, and made one more move on him. She stood and sat in his lap, twisting her hips slightly before facing him._

_With a sly grin she lowered her head to kiss him, her mouth inexperienced but persistent, trying to coax him to kiss her back. Which he did, but probably not as whole heartedly as she wanted him to._

_Either way, the thrill and rush of doing something so outlandish for her kept her going until well after she had returned home._

Perhaps there could be a completion of that scenario, or perhaps things would not progress at all. Only Fate knows the web She weaves.


	3. Reconnection

**Reconnection**

Again Rose sits, her eyes closed and breathing calm as she called her wolf forth. It was easy this time, as she was prowling close to the surface, her tail thrashing and ears twitching. Rose wrinkled her brown and shifted in discomfort before feeling the she wolf emerge.

Opening her eyes Rose half glared at the wolf pacing in front of her. "That wasn't nice you know."

The wolf looked at her and shook her head, giving a half snarl, half huff. _'What was I supposed to do?'_

Rose snorted, "Like YOU were the only entity that wanted more, wanted to take."

Rose was referring of course to the events that had transpired previously. Finally their friend Edward had come home and Rose had gone to visit him after she had gotten out of work, the she wolf wagging her tail excitedly all the way. Once there the excitement felt in the twin hearts beat in tune, giving a heartfelt greeting and hugs. As the night progressed the she wolf kept urging Rose to stand from the bench she was sitting on and walk through the smoke of his cigarette and take what she wanted, especially after he bared his stomach at her.

Rose felt her eyes go feral and her closed hand could not hide the smile that crept along her face, and Edward remarked to her, "Don't look at me as if I'm food. I'm the one that eats the kill."

A chuckle rose from her throat "You think so huh?"

"Oh no I don't think, I KNOW so."

Rose laughed and dared Edward to prove it. Though he wished he could, the presence of his family presented an issue that was hard to work around.

By then end of the night the she wolf was restless and close to the surface, and as Rose hugged Edward goodbye, the she wolf took over and snarled at him, a few times. Edward laughed and warned them both multiple times that being a tease to him and Bara would end up in something that Rose and she would regret later. The wolf did not care and snarl huffed at him twice more. With a wry smile Edward looked at her and said, "You asked for it," and promptly fisted his hand in her hair and clenched his jaw on her neck and windpipe.

Rose felt like she was flying and inside the she wolf howled in pleasure, the mixture of pain and pleasure and the placement of the bite nearly sending them both into subspace. Rose had no doubt that Edward could feel and hear their want through the way she arched into him. Rose's eyes fluttered as he lifted his head and they both grinned.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Rose took her leave, promising to come back to hang out again soon. The wolf still paced in her, her tail thrashing and frustration emanating from every fiber. She wanted more, wanted to see Bara fully, hear his growls and snarls, and feel the sharpness of his teeth in their flesh once more.

"Soon enough," Rose replied to those feelings, even as she could feel things inside of her tighten. "Soon enough we will meet the true Bara."

Only slightly contented the she wolf returned gently back into Rose, staying near the surface, just in case.


	4. Enter The Wolf

She lays naked on the floor, her pussy wet and drenched with her arousal, the wolf pacing besides her as her human counterpart rubbed her legs together. Rose felt alive and new and aware all at the same time. Her body undulated as a memory hit her and she threw herself back into her mind, the wolfess following behind.

* * *

They met at a local pool hall, Edward trying to see if he could find a job since he had heard the hall was looking for people. His mother and step-father were along as they were members of the APA (American Pool Association) and it was the night for their meeting and matches. Rose didn't play pool and so she sat back to watch Edward play as he was waiting for the owner to come out of his office.

She enjoyed watching him, his body move, and his face as he concentrated. She had always been a very visual person, and left herself at a perch where she could easily watch him, the wolfess sitting in her lower back, the fur rubbing along her spine. As the night waned she would call out smart aleck remarks and jabs, earning looks or the flip of a particular finger, and Rose would grimace back at him or throw her head back in a laugh.

Soon she began to feel antsy and felt her shoulders curling forward and her back arching, a stray snarl or huff escaping her lips as they waited. Edward looked at her once and gave her a wry smile.

"Getting uncomfortable are we?"

Rose looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "She's sitting right here," and she indicated where her wolfess was with a single finger down his spine, half tempted to dig in with her nail, but for once behaved. "And it doesn't help that we're BOTH getting antsy." Edward nodded.

"He's been sitting there as soon as the moon hit the horizon," Edward replied roughly, shifting slightly.

Finally after a few more games, Edward was finally run off the table and they made their escape to Rose's car and back to his place. Once there they greeted his sisters and got a drink, Rose sipping some water and Edward downing some juice. With a wicked grin Rose walked up beside Edward and snaked her hand underneath his shirt, trailing her nails down his back and over one hip, chuckling darkly as his sharp intake of breath.

"That's fucked up, especially when you won't follow through,"

Rose chuckled again. "Who said I wasn't going to?" She asked softly, meeting his gaze and smiling slowly around the rim of her glass. He glared at her and walked into the office that doubled as his room while he was there. He invited her in and she sat down on the computer chair, watching him as he changed his shirt, though Rose was sorely tempted to stand and help him out of it. Rose had always had a weakness for button down shirts, and his shirt was no exception.

After he had changed his shirt he sat down on the edge of the pull out bed, grumbling about how his back and neck hurt. Rose stood and laid her hands on his neck, her thumbs and fingers digging into the flesh of his neck and shoulders, finding small knots and working on them. One instant when she had the chance she pushed his shirt back and bit him gently, eliciting a hissing breath from Edward. She looked down at his hands once, and saw that his knuckles were white. With a chuckle she asked him what was wrong and in a growl he replied that it was very hard for him to maintain his control. Rose nearly purred as she stopped rubbing his neck and knelt at his feet, looking up at him.

She tilted her head to the side and could feel her wolf rising, and knew that he could feel it to, could see it as his eyes darkened and narrowed as she went to her knees and whispered in his ear before nipping it gently, her breath blowing softly over his flesh. He growled out that they defiantly needed to take a walk, and with a sway to her hips Rose walked to her car to get her sneakers that she had packed just in case and put them on, pocketing her keys and cell phone and walked ahead of him out the front door.

They talked as they walked to the park, the light of the full moon the dominant light source as they made their way to a nearby park. They talked and explored before Edward made his way to the highest point on the playground, and sprawled out to wait for Rose to join him. Which she did slowly, before sprawling out next to him, her head cocked so she could look up at him.

They proceeded to kiss and explore, Rose being very brazen and breathing on his neck, and Edward growled at her. "You know that when you breathe on an alpha's neck he gets VERY territorial?" Rose smiled.

"Oh do they now?" She asked as she breathed on his neck again. With a growl Edward fisted his hand in her hair, his mouth hovering over her exposed neck. His voice dropped dangerously low and growling as he replied.

"YES they do," and with that his head shot down and his mouth closed over her neck and windpipe, a classic wolf submission bite. Rose gasped and arched her back, her eyes widening before closing as she sank into the feeling, one of his arms snaking around her back to support her, his free hand slipping under her shirt and kneading at her soft flesh.

"Oh gods," Rose whispered as she caught her breath. "After all this time, I can't believe this is what I've been missing."

Edward chuckled. "Maybe you haven't, but SHE has. She's always known that He's been right here," And with that his hand slipped under her waistband and rested just above the mound of her pulsing sex. Rose gasped and arched as his hand delved lower and over her sacred mound, his fingers pressing past her folds and centered on her nub. The contact alone had Rose suppressing a shout of triumph, and she writhed as he began to circle it with the pad of his finger before he slipped another finger inside of her, her body clenching as he teased her. She threw her head back as she came slightly, her juices flowing out of her and onto his hand.

When she came back to herself she looked up at him and smiled as he chuckled, telling her he was nowhere near done with her yet. He goaded her, telling her to let go, to show him her wolf fully. She stood and removed her sweater, raising her head into the light of the full moon, basking in the glow of Luna's silver kiss. How she wanted to be fully naked in her skin under the Glow of the full moon, but the only touch she was going to get was that brief taste before she turned to Edward and removed the latch on her belt, slipping it down to reveal the swell of her ass, taunting Edward with the prospect of having her in her furs and wagging her tail for him.

He growled at her and pulled her down onto his lap, his swollen prick sinking into her wetness and one hand slipping around Rose's front to play with her sensitive nub again, which sent her into a frenzy of twitches and moans. Silently she shifted and waggled her ass as she got onto all fours, sighing as he slipped inside of her from behind.

She tried to raise herself up, but Edward growled into her ear "Who said that you could get up?" and forced her head back down, even as she snarled.

The suddenly he froze and cursed. A pig had spotted them and they had to leave before they were caught. Quickly they dressed and adjusted themselves and power walked out of the park, laughing at the close call. Once at his house they leaned on her car and she rubbed her cheeks along his jaw line, scent marking him as well as liking the stubble on his cheeks.

With a final kiss they went inside so that she could collect her things and say goodbye to his mother.

* * *

Once home Rose had stripped down to nothing and spread out her quilt so that she could text Edward as her phone charged, the twinges of the memory making her wetter and wetter, her free hand slipping down to her core and she groaned inwardly at her heat and level of arousal. With a final text she slipped naked into bed, neither she nor her wolf wanting any other skins on them. It felt perfect and right to lay in bed naked and free without any restrictions.


End file.
